1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work instruction management system, a work instruction management method, a work instruction management apparatus and an electronic paper. Specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for generating/managing work instruction sheets and for preventing leakage of information on the work instruction sheets, in manufacturing processes or the like at the time of manufacturing a product.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-335004 proposes a work support system that supports, by appropriately supporting a work performed for a work target in order to reduce burdens on operators, the work consisting of a plurality of processes for the work target. The work support system includes: one or more work instruction devices each being attachable to the location where the work target exists; and a server device capable of transmitting and receiving information to and from aforementioned one or more work instruction devices by use of radio communications. In this system, the server device includes: information obtaining means for obtaining instruction information indicating work content to be executed in each of the plurality of processes; and first communications means for transmitting the instruction information obtained by the information obtaining means to aforementioned one or more work instruction devices. Meanwhile, each of aforementioned one or more work instruction devices includes: second communications means for transmitting and receiving information to and from the server device by use of radio communications; display means capable of rewriting information to be displayed; and control means for causing, on the basis of the instruction information received from the server device via the second communications means, the display means to display work content in a predetermined process among the plurality of processes.
In automobile manufacturing processes where a mixed production of multiple types and colors of automobiles are performed, a large amount of work is assigned to each operator. Accordingly, in a work instruction sheet used in the manufacturing processes, all pieces of information are listed in a single sheet, making it difficult for each operator to select necessary information from such large amount of information by pinpointing the information. Furthermore, another problem is that space provided for a single piece of information in this work instruction sheet is so small that it is difficult to display information in an easy-to-understand manner. Due to such problems, there is a case where a work is accidentally skipped in a quality-focused automobile assembly process. Moreover, in the current situation where work instruction sheets are unilaterally distributed from a management system to the hands of operators, the operators cannot perform works at their own pace, so that the works become more complicated.
In addition, in a case of using a conventional work instruction sheet, which is a printed paper medium, there is a problem that a printer and exclusive sheets of paper for work instruction sheets and the like need to be secured, and various running costs for maintaining/administrating the printer and sheets of paper are required. Furthermore, such work instruction sheet is often lost between processes or after completion of work. Accordingly, in view of prevention of information leakage, there remains a problem.